Ethanian
'Ethanian '(Ethanian: Ӕтханӑ язік) is a Slavic language spoken by 19,000,000 people, by the Ethanians. It is spoken in Ethania and some of its surrounding countries. The language is currently written in three writing systems; the Cyrillic script, the Glagolitic script, and the Arabic script. The three are used officially in Ethania, but the Cyrillic being the most used. Most of its words derive from Slavic words; although there are some words that derive from V’rana, Latin, Greek, Persian, German, and Arabic. It has official status in Ethania; alongside Russian and English. The language is the closest to Russian; and comes easy to Russian speakers, although not mutually intelligible. Throughout its history; it was first written in the Syriac script, then the Armenian, then Arabic (which is still used today by Sakhabs), then the Latin, then Cyrillic. The language is considered important to the Ethanians, because they identify it in their culture. First inscription The first inscription was founded near Palana, Ethania by two Ethanian explorers. The first inscription was written in the Syriac script. Eventually, what researchers realized, was that the first inscription was indeed a part of a novel. They searched for the remaining pieces for many years. In 1989, the novel was finally put together. It was a total of 125 pages, however, the first two pages are the only thing translated so far. The translation is below: "In a distant land, we find a river. The river was long and wide. The river wasn't explored too often, and many people didn't dare to explore it. You may ask: "Why wasn't this river explored?" Well, let me tell you. It was heavily guarded by those dreaded Lapislandic people. They guarded the river with all their might. The river was left untouched, as the Lapislandics had sharp weapons. It was undiscovered for 40 years. ''Until one day... a wonderful man stepped up to discover it. His name was Lazlo. Lazlo was adventurous, and he was willing to do anything to discover this river. His plans were to build a new city beside this river, he knew the Lapislandics wouldn't be pleased, but he believed it was worth a try." '' Alphabet Cyrillic (1798-present) Аа Ӑӑ Ӕӕ Бб Вв Гг Ғғ Дд Ђђ Ѕѕ Ее Ӗӗ Ёё Жж Җҗ Зз Ии Іі Йй Јј Кк Лл Мм Нн Ңң Оо Өө Пп Ԛԛ Рр Сс Тт Ћћ Уу Ўў Үү Ұұ Әә Фф Ѳѳ Хх Һһ Цц Чч Шш Щщ Ъъ Ыы Ьь Ѣѣ Ээ Юю Яя Ѯѯ Ѱѱ Ѵѵ Ѫѫ Ѧѧ Ӏӏ Ѡѡ Latin (1340-1798) Aa Ăă Ąą Ææ Bb Cc Dd Ðð Ee Ĕĕ Ęę Ff Gg Ğğ Hh Ii Îî Ɩɩ Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Öö Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Þþ Uu Üü Vv Ww Xx Zz Žž Glagolitic (900-1340, still used in some areas) Ⰰⰰ Ⰱⰱ Ⰲⰲ Ⰳⰳ Ⰴⰴ Ⰵⰵ Ⰶⰶ Ⰷⰷ Ⰸⰸ Ⰹⰹ Ⰺⰺ Ⰻⰻ Ⰼⰼ Ⰽⰽ Ⰾⰾ Ⰿⰿ Ⱀⱀ Ⱁⱁ Ⱂⱂ Ⱃⱃ Ⱄⱄ Ⱅⱅ Ⱆⱆ Ⱇⱇ Ⱈⱈ Ⱉⱉ Ⱊⱊ Ⱋⱋ Ⱌⱌ Ⱍⱍ Ⱎⱎ Ⱏⱏ Ⱐⱐ Ⱑⱑ Ⱒⱒ Ⱓⱓ Ⱔⱔ Ⱕⱕ Ⱖⱖ Ⱗⱗ Ⱘⱘ Ⱙⱙ Ⱚⱚ Ⱛⱛ Ⱜⱜ Ⱝⱝ Ⱞⱞ Arabic (c. 520-1340, still used in some areas) Armenian (420-520) Աա Ա̝ա̝ Բբ Գգ Դդ Եե Ե̝ե̝ Զզ Էէ Է̝է̝ Թթ Ժժ Իի Լլ Խխ Ծծ Կկ Հհ Ձձ Ղղ Ճճ Մմ Յյ Նն Շշ Ոո Չչ Պպ Ջջ Ռռ Սս Վվ Տտ Րր Ցց Ււ Փփ Քք Օօ Ֆֆ Syriac (first inscription-420) ܐ ܒ ܓ ܔ ܕ ܗ ܘ ܙ ܚ ܛ ܝ ܞ ܟ ܠ ܡ ܢ ܣ ܥ ܦ ܨ ܩ ܪ ܫ ܬ ܭ ܮ ܯ Phrasebook Cyrillic script Arabic script Sample text Sample text (Cyrillic): Все люди рождаютант сўободми и рӑвнымий в своам досдоінствам и правӑххий. Ӑни нӑѕелены рузумомӑ и совесдьӑ и повиннӑ постубанть в отңощений друг друга в спиритӑ дӗ брацтвӕ. Sample text (Arabic): وسە ل؎دي روجدا؎تانت سووبودمي ي رأونىميٸ و سووام دوسدىنستوام ي پراواخخيٸ. أني نادزەلەنى روزومومأ ي سووەسدأ ي پوويننأ پوستوبانت و وتڭوشچەنيىٔ دروگ دروگا و سپيريتأ دەُ براࢯتاەCategory:Languages Category:Slavic languages Category:Cyrillic Category:Arabic Category:Glagolitic Category:Latin Category:Armenian Category:Syriac